


Promotion

by Ametistina



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ametistina/pseuds/Ametistina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was he so hard on Cutter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lawandorder100/profile)[**lawandorder100**](http://community.livejournal.com/lawandorder100/) Addictions challenge. Set during season 18.

Even before Cutter's door slammed closed with a _bang!_ , Jack felt a twinge of guilt. He checked the corridor quickly but found that everyone was suddenly looking elsewhere. They were used to this by now.

Back in his office, Jack glanced at the empty shelves and sighed heavily. Why was he so hard on Cutter? The man was a good attorney—maybe even a great one—but Jack couldn’t help finding fault, seeing ways Jack would have done things differently himself.

And that was just the problem. Of all his addictions, trying cases was the hardest to quit cold turkey.


End file.
